


Coffee Breath

by Kinari



Series: RWBY x reader fics [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Sex?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Fluff, Other, i gave up on the smut halfway because i couldnt finish it, i like soft blake so its just all the round soft and good, i mean i guess i could tag that i honestly dont know, so be happy w what i left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: For the first time in a long time, when Blake's birthday came around, no longer was things a literal war zone. Instead, things were peaceful again, and you could celebrate finally like you've always wanted to with her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Reader
Series: RWBY x reader fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022337
Kudos: 7





	Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

> It's everyone fave cat girl's birthday! So I wrote this, I really don't know where I was going with it but! Here it is

Sun shining through the blinds, the curtains drawn but narrow rays cascade across the peaceful bedroom as you slowly awake, your eyes opening and taking time to adjust. Without much thought you smiled, feeling a calloused hand interlaced with your own, the view of messy raven hair was the first thing you always saw when waking up nowadays. You quietly, and as graceful as you could manage, got your arm from under her, and watched as she moved in her sleep. Grumbling, Blake curled more into herself, arms wrapped around her own body, pressing her back into your front as she sleepily searched for you, it made your heart warm.

She was beautiful, and even then that word put things lightly on how you felt for her, watching as she was deep in slumber. The war was over, the times in beacon together was just a mere memory now, the present is now you realize, and that this is the first time since...a while that you two were celebrating her birthday  _ not _ in a war torn town. You had to make it special, if anything, just perfect as you quietly slipped out of bed, not before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, moving strands of hair out of her face.

“Happy birthday baby.” You whispered as you pulled away from her face, seeing a small smile form on her features before going back into her dream world. Though your plans were small, you really wanted to cook her a nice breakfast and plan an evening out with the team, you couldn’t think of what else she  _ could _ want, besides you. The thought made you chuckle as you gently padded down the stairs, careful not to step in the places where the wood creaks, your destination and plans set in stone.

…

The first thing she noticed was how cold everything was, which made her frown, and she turned over, eyes opening as she realized where her warmth went. Blake took time to adjust, her eyes settling on the bare side of bed that gave her answer clearly, you were up before her. She didn’t want to pout, but she loves sleeping next to you, you made her feel safe and warm. You were basically a heater compared to her, which she enjoyed no matter the weather.

Slowly, she rose from the bed, the blanket pooled at her hips, and she shivered, forgetting for a moment that she fell asleep the night before without a shirt. She recalls the moment you two shared last night, the marks you left on her were still there, and she blushed at the thought of it. You meant so much to her, and in the last years of the relationship you two have cultivated, she wouldn’t want anyone else by her side. She presses her palms against her chest, letting herself think about you fondly for this moment only, giggling to herself at how stupid she must look right in this moment. 

Moving out of bed was a struggle, her legs felt sore, and it was troubling to stand on them, but she was up. Moving around, she searched for the shirt you tossed during the heated exchange between the two of you, and settled on stealing your shirt that was on the floor. The second the familiar fabric fell on her shoulders, she grabbed the hem and pushed her face into it, smelling it for a moment. Blake  _ knows _ she has it bad for you, and has always known that, but she would be very embarrassed if she even tried uttering out the words to your face, even now years later from the time you asked her out.

“Blake!” 

Her attention was snapped out of her head, hearing you call for her moved something in her heart, “Yes, (y/n)?” she asked, walking towards the frame of the bedroom door. She started to make her descent down the stairs in the home the two of you live in. She remembers the difficulty it was the first couple months after things were over, both of you woke up at the slightest of sounds.

She found you, back turned, and also the smell of breakfast that was being prepared. She laughed softly, quick to walk towards you, wrapping her arms around your waist as she laid her head on your left shoulder, “You could have woken me up pumpkin,” she stated, pouting for a moment as she placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. You laughed at that, leaning into her presence then, feeling how her nose pressed into the crook of your neck, “I wanted to surprise you Blake, it is your birthday after all.”

“That so? Seems like that was long off.” she mused mostly to herself, laughing into your skin as she tightened her grasp around you then, and you couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her laugh. Like the sun, her laughter was filled with radiance, and you basked in its rays with no complaint.

“Go sit at the table love,” you said sweetly hearing the grumble of protest your girlfriend made, “I’ll bring you the tea I brewed.” You felt those familiar cat ears flick against your cheek, knowing that they perked up at the sentence you just spoke, “You better not be long,” she said, turning you just enough to kiss you on the lips, smiling as she pulled away slightly, “doesn’t take long for me to miss you.”

Soon enough, the two of you sat across from one another, eating peacefully as the morning rays out the kitchen window brighten up the small room. Blake looked towards you, leaning into her hand, setting down her fork and gently grabbing your free one, interlacing them together, “So, what’s the plan for today?” She asked, she was curious as to all what you got planned and she watched as your face lit up, clearly excited to gush all about it to her.

“Well to start,” You began excitedly, pushing your plate away, staring into Blake’s beautiful yellow eyes, “I thought we could go to that little bookstore that is in town, you mentioned you’ve been wanting to check it out.” The second those words left Blake’s ears perked up, and she felt herself blushing just lightly at how you remembered that casual interest she brought up once, “What else? I wouldn’t mind just spending the day with you baby, you’re a gift to me.” She said back, giggling at how the words made you stumble, your face beat red then. She enjoyed making you blush, how easily it was to throw you off your game with just the right sweet words that she could say.

“W-Well, also uh,” You tried to begin, feeling yourself growing hotter as you stumbled through your words, “I got t-the team together for a nice dinner this evening but besides that uh-”

“Is it just me and you then my love?”

You nodded at her question, watching as she got out of her seat, letting go of your hand. It didn’t take long for her to reach around the table to your side, you held your breath for a moment, feeling her move the chair you were sitting in, until she gracefully moved to straddle your hips. 

“Don’t think I forgot what marks you left me baby,” Blake said plainly, watching as you let out the breath you’ve been holding and she chuckled, arms already wrapping around your shoulders, “I think I should return the favor, what do you think (y/n)?” It was a question but, before you even opened your mouth she latched onto your neck, already kissing the skin there, sucking the skin.

Gasping, you gripped her hips, it wasn’t something you were expecting, “Blake…” You breathed out, feeling yourself get more turned on as she dropped one of her arms, her fingers gently running a path up and down your chest, “Yes baby?” She asked, pulling up from your neck, satisfied with the hickeys that were forming on the one side of your neck, “You’ll have to speak up, use your words.”

“ _ Please _ ,” You groaned, grabbing her moving hand at the wrist, directing it towards your chest, “stop teasing me.”

“Oh pumpkin,” she cooed, feeling the way your hips were bucking slightly at the faintest of touches she gave to your chest, “I love that you think you have a choice in this.” Despite the teasing of her words, she leaned in to capture your lips, letting you lead it for a moment, she drowned all the sounds you were making as she went under your shirt with her hand, feeling how your muscles twitch at the light touches, “How much do you want this?” She asked, pulling away  _ just _ enough to ghost her words over your lips, feeling your heavy breathing and small pants, “Use that pretty voice of yours baby, otherwise I’ll stop.”

You bucked your hips, sounds of protest pulling from the back of your throat, “Blake,  _ please _ , I need you so bad I,” You bit your lip, feeling her fingers mess with the hem of your sleep pants, “baby please, I need you.”

“Need me, how exactly pumpkin? Tell me where,” she pulled closer, her lips ghosting over the shell of your right ear, “and I’ll stop teasing you beautiful.” Those words alone could make you come undone, the meaning and love behind it was too apparent, but you felt your breath hitch at the implications, “I need your hand Blake, please” you couldn’t form anything else, all you could think about was her hand buried deep in you, feeling those familiar digits filling you up and-

“Since it’s my birthday,” she began, a smirk forming, “I’ll be nice, tell me when you’re close.”

…

Somehow, you managed to move from the kitchen chair to the couch, and you couldn’t complain. Blake let you lay your head on her lap, one hand casually running through your hair, every so often scratching at your scalp, “How are you feeling?” She asked sweetly, closing her scroll and setting it on the end table, looking down at you, smiling at how relaxed you looked.

“I’m with the girl I love, so I think I’m doing great,” You replied back with, laughing at how she giggled bashfully, a light blush dusted over her features. She just shook her head, her hand in your hair slowly down for a moment, “I love you, and my birthday has been great.”

“Really?” You asked, mostly out of surprise but she nodded and you smiled, “Well that’s good, I’m excited for your birthday dinner with everyone.”

“How long have you been planning this?” Blake asked then, and you just laughed, shaking your head, “A planner never reveals their secrets my love, but like for the past couple weeks.”

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand not in your hair, “You’re so cute, thank you for making this day feel special.”


End file.
